1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a holding and actuating device for holding and actuating a pressurized can.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,985 is an actuating and holding device 10 for holding and actuating a can 12 . The can 12 includes a push-button valve 14 and an annular rim 26. The actuating and holding device 10 includes a body 16 and a locking ring 38.
The body 16 includes a handle 18 and a forward portion 20. The forward portion 20 includes an engagement element 22 for engagement with the annular rim 26 of the can 12. The engagement element 22 includes a gap 24 defined therein, cam surfaces 52 formed on an external edge and a slot 46 defined in the external edge. There is a trigger 36 installed on the handle 18. There is a lever 30 with an end located in the gap 24 and an opposite end connected to the trigger 36.
The locking ring 38 includes a straight portion 40, two prongs 44 extended from an internal edge and an engagement finger 48 extended from the internal edge. The engagement finger 48 is located corresponding to the straight portion 40.
The locking ring 38 is installed around the engagement element 22. The internal edge of the locking ring 38 is in compliance with the external edge of the engagement element 22 including the cam surfaces 52. The prongs 44 are inserted in the slot 46. Thus, the locking ring 38 is not rotational relative to the engagement element 22. When the trigger 36 is operated, the push-button valve 14 is pushed via the lever 30.
There are problems encountered in the use of this conventional actuating and holding device 10. Firstly, it is not durable. The engagement element 22 is made of plastic. The cam surfaces 52 are worn away after some time of use so that the contact between the external edge of the engagement element 22 and the internal edge of the locking ring 38 is loose.
Secondly, it is not convenient. The engagement finger 48 must be pushed downwards so that the prongs 44 can be inserted into the slot 46. The engagement finger 48 must be pushed upwards so that the prongs 44 can be removed from the slot 46. Space around the engagement finger 48 is, however, limited and renders it difficult to operate the engagement finger 48.
Furthermore, the locking ring 38 is arranged around the engagement element 22 after the engagement element 22 is arranged around the annular rim 26. However, the area of the locking ring 38 and that of the engagement element 22 are limited and renders it difficult to operate the locking ring 38 and the engagement element 22.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.